Until The End
by MisterMerlin
Summary: This is what it comes down to. Two Brothers facing the end together. Read The Veil of Death first to understand a little more of the story.


**Until The End**

Daniel Potter walked impassively to the forbidden forest, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lying in ruins behind him. He was a horcrux. Him. After all this time, all the hope he had diminished. He had to die.

So he walked to the forest, to Tom Riddle, to his death. He had snuck away from his best friends Ron and Hermione when he spotted his parents comforting the Weasley's as Fred's lifeless body lied before them. He hoped his parents would understand, they had to. Too many people had died already, Remus, Fred, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mad-Eye. Harry.

Daniel halted in his tracks, tears springing in the corners of his eyes. Even after all this time he could still vividly remember Bellatrix's voice and Harry drifting off in the Veil of Death. He remembered when Remus had told James and Lily Potter about their sons death, it destroyed them. It destroyed everyone.

Daniel was pulled from his thoughts as he reached the treeline at the edge of the forest. He glanced back behind him and muttered a silent prayer that his parents would be okay. Daniel stepped forward into the forest, his feet feeling as if they were lead. Suddenly he stopped and reached into his jacket pocket, revealing the first golden snitch he ever caught on the quidditch team. That's when it clicked. _I open at the close._

Daniel placed the snitch against his lips and whispered, "I'm ready to die."

The snitch clicked as if he had used a key and it slowly moved apart around an object that was centered inside of it. Daniel gently grabbed the object he now discovered as the Resurrection Stone. He stared at the stone in disbelief but suddenly the hairs on his neck raised as he got the sensation he was being watched. He tore his eyes away from the stone and his heart jumped into his throat as he met the gaze of two dull emerald eyes.

Harry Potter stood staring at Daniel with a small smile graced upon his lips.

"Ha..Harry?" Daniel stuttered, his throat burning.

"Hey, little brother." Harry responded lightly

"You..You're actually here?"

"I am."

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I never meant for yo-" Daniel started, tears venturing down his face.

"No. It was never your fault, none of this was your fault, Danny." Harry stated firmly, stepping forward.

Daniel nodded once and looked more closely at Harry. He was wearing the same Auror robes he wore at the Department of Mysteries and his messy long hair was loose around his face.

"I'm a horcrux, Harry. I have to die for Voldemort to truly be defeated." Daniel whispered

"I know." Harry had that same small sad smile.

Daniel nodded again, then looked up into Harry's eyes again.

"Does it hurt?"

"Quicker than falling asleep." Harry said gently

"..Will you stay with me...?" Daniel asked in a strangled whisper

"Until the end."

* * *

They walked together, in a comfortable silence. Two Potters. Two Brothers. As they reached the entrance to the inevitable, Daniel took one last glance back at Harry who nodded at him and vanished from sight. He turned back and stepped into the clearing.

The first thing he noticed was Hagrid tied up to a tree, Death Eaters surrounding him. Bellatrix was the first one to spot him as she erupted in a fit of manical laughter. Daniel looked beside her and saw a figure shrouded by the shadows of the forest, but the long black robes and pale skin was unmistakable. Tom Riddle.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?!" Harid shouted, fear and disbelief etched into his bearded face.

"Daniel Potter..The-Boy-Who-Lived...Come to die." Voldemort raised his wand.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Daniel closed his eyes as memories of his life sped through his mind, of his parents, of Harry, of Hermione and Ron, of Ginny, of everyone who had lost their lives in this war. And as he felt the atmosphere around him spike as the curse connected with his chest all he could bring himself to find was peace.

Until The End.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello, everyone. Yeah, so I haven't posted in a while and if you want to lynch me then I totally understand. Sorry :/**

 **Anyhow! I haven't forgotten about My Angel story, I hope to start on that very soon :) This story however is related to my other story The Veil of Death, I thought it would be a pretty fun idea and I hope I executed it pretty decently.**

 **Be on the lookout for more stories as I'm now FINISHED with finals and it's finally Winter Break!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed! MrMerlinsBeard out :D**


End file.
